The runaway
by hobbswright
Summary: Hiccup had no choice but to runaway but when trouble strikes Berk he has no choice but to go back...
1. Departing

**This is my first Fanfic So plz No hate**

(After Hiccup introduces Astrid to Toothless)

"Duh duh duh were dead" Hiccup says slightly sarcastically.

Toothless wanders of with a huff.

"Where do u think your going?" Hiccup replied to the dragons action.

They had been flying for 2 hours now and neither of the had rested. Hiccup couldn't sleep because he was thinking about his 'discussion' with Astrid, what if she told the village, or worse his father. These things were constantly running through his head.

"So bud, where to?" Hiccup asked expectingly.

But all the dragon did was give a 'You expect me to know' kind of look.

He realised that his life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those whom favourited and Followed the story!

Astrid and the others including a very depressed Stoick all wondered what drove him to leaving. Ok Her running of to Hiccups father wasn't exactly a nice gesture but still what did

they do to him?

And then it hit them, they had bullied him all his life! 15 years and he stayed and that was his perfect opportunity...

He found a small island and camped on it hoping not to be spotted with his pet Night fury Toothless. So many things were on his mind but the main thing he thought about was the village. He was the heir for odin's sake! There was that and that the girl he once loved and still does, ratted him in without letting him explain. Hiccup had no idea what to do and then all of a sudden he began brain storming ideas for ways to keep his mind of of her and the village...

"bud I know what we can do!" hiccup suddenly exclaimed.

Toothless made a grunt as if saying 'come on, spit it out already'.

"We can go around the whole Archipelagos and help villages with there dragon problems, wad'ya think?!" he excitedly said.

Toothless just bounced around like a big puppy and licked him.

"thanks, wait dads probably sent out word by now so we need a fake name... uhhhh, hows Terrance wait no, how about Puccih, no thats even worse, I got it! Hows Rider after all I ride you!"

With a soft croon it was settled his name was now Rider but the name Hiccup cpuld never leave him.

If you all want longer chapters let me know! thanks


	3. Returning

_Thank you all for the positive feed back and advise for future writing it helps and boosts my confidence_

_5 Years later (which makes him 20, ya know simple math)_

_After the battle with the red death and being healed at a village called Hegstrathe hiccup had lost his left leg meaning he would have to redesign most of his tools. Apart from his inferno which would light on fire when the correct buttons were pressed! He had also learned amazing fighting techniques as a thank you from that very village! They were the most hospitable out of all the places he had travelled. Plus both him and toothless have become a lot more confident and have really been doing well. Especially hiccup who had developed nice muscles. Unlike most Vikings he wasn't big and buff he was lean but his muscles were out lined clearly in all places. Making him perfectly able to fight in hand to hand combat._

_But he was not fighting at this time, he was searching for his best friend._

_"Toothless? Toooothleesss?! Oh there you are bud I've been looking every where for you. Where have you been?" Hiccup asks as he starts to climb on Toothless's back._

_But then, Toothless Suddenly sprints off in the other direction with hiccup on his back slowly climbing the side of the cliff face. Hiccup almost falls numerous amounts of times but manages to cling to the saddle he made as if his life depended on it, which it kinda did!_

_When they were finally at the top and looked to where they were previously, there was a very obscure drawing of them in the dirt. Big but still capable of understanding, and being so proud of himself the night fury sat there smiling his gummy mouth at hiccup with his tail wagging furiously._

_"Wow bud that is amazing but you know we can't stay here right?" He had great sadness in his throat and choked out the last few words. That hadn't stayed in one place for more thank 3 weeks and that was Hegstrathe._

_Toothless actions hadn't changed though and he gave Hiccup a 'why not' look._

_"Bud you know why we ca-". A sudden shout was heard saying " Land ho!" from at least 300m away. When Hiccup and Toothless arrived hidden at the scene they saw a ship with the berserker flag on it. That wasn't the first time he had encountered there Chief Dagur The Deranged, no they had quite the history for battles... That were all won by Hiccup. That got on Dagurs nerves so now they have a rivalry like no other._

_Later that night..._

_Hiding amongst the bushes and trees not looking for a battle, was sneaking around the berserker camp. Also hiccup over heard there plan and over heard them talking about destroying berk, tearing it to ruins and by the sounds and looks of the army they had, they would have the upper hand. What he needed to do was absolutely out of question but what he was going to do was border line, he had to help the people of berk battle but he would stay on toothless at all times. And in case he did have to land he would where a helmet at all times to._

_This was going to be one heck of a rough time..._

**how many words per chapter I'm aiming for around 500 hundred if that's ok with you guys! Stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4- the rescue

So sorry it took so long I've had problems at home and moving house and holidays and so tiring im trying to upload every week sorry also I'm trying to make the chapters longer so enjoy.

Chapter 4- the rescue

Whilst following the berserkers on toothless' back, Staying high above them out of sight, he was thinking about what the consequences would be if he got caught by the berkians.

Then started thinking about the girl he loves (but won't admit it to himself after she turned him in) and how will he face her and will she as beautiful as she was when he left or was she even still alive! Of course he was looking forward to seeing gobber but was gobber looking forward to seeing him? He just had so much going on in head he didn't even realise that berk was on the horizon, and that the Beserkers have pretty much anchored.

A short time later

Astrids POV

"Come here pretty lady" one big berserker said.

"We won't hurt you much" his beefy friend added on.

She was on the very edge of a cliff cornered by 2 large berserker soldiers, she knew she had no chance.

"Maybe we can have some fun with this one hey, what'ya think"

"Sure lets make some fun outa a long trip"

"Don't touch me you big meat heaaaaaaa-" she couldn't finish her sentence as the earth she was standing on gave way and she began falling to the sea for a certain death.

But all of a sudden a loud and all to familiar screech was heard.

"Night fury! Get down!" Some one bellowed.

Astrid saw it heading towards her and held her breath as she awaited a jaw to crush her in half. Instead she was snatched from the air and felt a tight grip on her legs, she decided to start wailing around and scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-" she screamed.

"Be quiet and don't wriggle if you want to live" a she heard and noticed some one atop the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself.

She knew that voice and couldn't pin point it to someone but it her like the twins like each other.

"Hiccup!" She shouted frustration trying to hide her happiness.

"How is it that easy to guess!" He exclaimed as he swooped down to the centre of the village and place her down to carry on fighting and then he disappeared into the darkness.

Yet another screech and a berserker ship explodes into shrapnel.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Eventually leaving just 1 large boat to carry the berserkers back to the place they call home.

Hiccup glanced down and noticed his 'dad' being piled on by berserkers, so he does some thing stupid.

"Alright but take us down there" he pointed to his 'dad'.

Toothless made a whine reluctantly wanting to help but knew he had to, so he obediently obeyed.

Hiccup jumped down onto the floor and began fighting the 5 berserkers piled on stoick, who's currently slightly dazed but watches the whole thing.

Hiccup whips out his flaming sword and begins down the group of men. A beserker swings at him and his helmet is sent flying, which leaves hiccup facing his father dead in the eyes. Hiccup defeats all 5 of them with ease but the hard part is he's on the ground and everyone is looking at him faces either surprised at him defeating the Beserkers or faces of hatred.

"Well this is going to be fun..." He mutters to himself.

Let me know feedback and constructive criticism it's kindly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5- unexpected conversation

Thanks for all the amazing feedback it's fantastic! Hope you guys like the next chapter!

Chapter 5-

Hiccups POV

Gobber was the first to speak, "Hiccup? Is that really you?"

Everyone stared waiting for me to answer. I didn't know whether to charge off or simply ask there questions...

"Yeah, why think I couldn't handle it on my own, thought that maybe life would be better when I was gone?! Hiccup the useless you all called me! But look who just saved your skin."

He hadn't planned that out burst but it was true, and he had anger in him still.

"If don't need me I'll be off now" he headed towards the dock where toothless was waiting.

People realised the dragon once he mounted toothless.

"Wait! You have been living with that all this time! For five years!" Astrid randomly exclaimed.

"One, it's not a 'that' it's a night fury, 2 his names toothless, and 3 yes I have." He replied rather bluntly.

Gasps from every one that was congregated in the area (which was the whole village) were heard.

Astrid approached hiccup only to be growled at by toothless. She stopped and took a step back.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"I saved you because... I don't know it was the right thing to do I guess." He tried covering that he stilled fancied her.

"You saved my astrid, I'll allow him in the village for that!" Astrids father bellowed.

"Why did you help us?" Stoick question whilst getting up from being slightly dazed.

"Even though I was banished and disowned, this will always be my home no matter where I live."

"Hiccup stay, please, we need to talk about this." Stoick asked but astrid and gobber Both wanted him to.

"I will stay as long as I'm allowed in the forge and not treated as a prisoner. Deal?" He asked for the forge because he finds it a good time to think that or flying.

Stoick glanced to gobber and gave a nod. "We have a deal."

"Good but I won't be staying in the village I'll set up camp else where. Plus I don't think toothless likes it around here..."

"Why did you name him toothless? He's the 'unholy offspring of lightening and death itself' for Thors sake!" A rather confused snotlout.

"He has retractable teeth."

"Hahah, funny joke! seriously though..." He asked disbelieving.

"Don't believe me fine." Hiccup thought a second. "Actually lets see. No if you put your body In his mouth and he closes and you don't die it's proof his teeth are retractable but if not you die."

"Are you nuts!"

"No, just depends how hungry he is." He said pointing to his dragon who on cue licked his lips.

"Ok I believe you..." He started walking away.

"Alright every one lets get some rest, but hiccup come with me to the great hall, we need to talk." Stoick commanded and all did so.

"Uhhh, cheif can I come sit in please." Astrid said pleadingly.

"Huuuuuuhhhhhh, fine but no asking questions just to sit in."

"Yes, thank you cheif."

"Let's go." Hiccup said rather rushed.

The whole village was the same but the great hall doors had different color doors.

"So you first. Shoot the questions." Hiccup insisted.

And so it started.

"You first. Shoot the questions." Hiccup insisted he did.

Mostly because he didn't really have any for his dad.

"Okay, so why did you leave?"

"Really, well if I did stay I would be banished or even worse executed." Hiccup spoke with a bit of sarcasm.

Stoick sighed and asked the next one. "Why did you befriend a dragon?" He said dragon with a anger in his voice.

"Remember that time I said I shot one down but no-one believed me?"

"Yes..." Stoick said expectantly for him to continue.

"Well I went looking for it and I found it. He was tangled up in a bola, I was going to cut out his heart and bring it to you. But when I looked into his eyes he looked as scared as I was, when I looked in his eyes, I saw myself. So I trained and tamed him."

"Oh, well you can go sleep, now that's all I want to ask." Stoick walked out the great hall and hiccup followed a fair distance away.

"Hiccup?" He forgot astrid she was there.

"What? Oh astrid, I have a question."

"Yes." She was a bit vulnerable in her voice.

"Why did you turn me in, you didn't even let me explain."

"I turned you in because I was a shield maiden it's my duty too, I have regretted I did all this time I needed you more than I expected."

"You needed me, well I loved you all that time and you never said, I still do-"

He stopped then when he realised what he said. He cursed him self.

"Hang on what did you say?"

"I said I loved you all that time" he said hoping she wasn't going to ask more.

"No the other part..." She demanded basically

"I still do. I still do love you." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

She stood shocked. Until he approached her, slowly. She melted at his presence he leant in and whispered "I know you don't feel the same way" he kissed her cheek and began making his way the great hall doors.

"Wait, I do feel the same about you!"

"HOW CAN YOU, YOU TURNED ME IN FOR PROBABLY A CERTAIN DEATH!" He outburst ex which made her almost cry. He realised what he said and chased after her as she ran to the doors and grabbed her so he was facing her face to face.

"I'm sorry astrid" he kissed her for a brief second and left.

She stood there watching him walk out. She was lucky it was dark so he could see her blush ferociously."Toothless!" Hiccup called his dragon and he glided down from the cliff. The villagers screamed and gasped as he came down. When he landed toothless licked him like he was a giant fish. Which made people look away as they thought he was eating hiccup.

"Oh come on bud you know that doesn't wash out!" He said whilst chuckling.

"Come on let's go to the cove bud" no-one saw them after that.

How many words shall I aim for in future chapters let me know. And plus I hope to upload more than once a week, I shall try to upload more but if not it's definitely at least once a week.

Leave comments and constructive criticism it's appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm back sorry, my grand father died recently and I miss him so much I haven't had the courage to write, my bad

Astrid woke up with a joyous, buzzing felling inside her after what happened the night before. Every time she thinks of home she pictures the moment when he kissed her. But she also wondered if she really did love him, what if he was right?

She simply brushed that thought aside as she thought of something to do with her day, since she had nothing planned.

MEANWHILE

"So bud whadya reckon we head to the village your flying is a bit rusty?" He said it just to try and the best out of toothless.

The dragon huffed and suddenly hiccup was clinging on to the saddle with dear life as the night fury shot into the morning sky. "Yeah that's more like it bud" he said as he shot down towards the village.

"Come on bud lets show'em how fast you can go" most of the Vikings were awake and wandering around running there errands for the day. And with hiccup making a slight move with the prosthetic they picked up speed in no time.

Every one now staring at the two of them in broad daylight were breathing in sharply as they headed straight toward the village. Astrid was the first to get a good look at them as she had a rather lustful eye towards hiccup. They shot through the plaza as if they teleported from one side to the other.

People couldn't get there heads around a Viking riding a dragon, and of all dragons a night fury.

Hiccup and toothless did a long backwards loop at a slower pace as they landed in the main plaza. "Well you certainly showed me bud" "I think you showed them two" he quietly added as people stared dumbfounded at the both of them.

"Morning hiccup" astrid tried to hide back her burning red cheeks so no-one would notice and it seemed no one did.

"Oh uhhh, morning astrid, I'm sorry I flipped out on you it was a long stressful day for me" oh no he's rubbing the back of his neck again it's so adorable, is all astrid was thinking in her head "I had no right at all to do that so I hope you accept my apology..."

"That was some amazing flying just then I will accept it if you let me ride him with you?" She was so hoping to take a ride.

"Uhhh sure when do u want to do it?"

"Uhhh later, in the cove, I don't want people to think bad of me..." She looked towards the ground in pity.

"Sure I don't really care what people think of me to be honest I've already been banished and temporarily it's been revoked" there was way to much sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually I kinda did turn you in so I guess it means we're even so you don't need to take me on that ride after all." She was kind of down heartened about that.

"Always come along anyway, I would kinda like to get you know you better, if that's ok with you?"

"Do you use that line on all the girls?" She crossed her arms with one eye brow raised.

"Your the first girl I've spoken to since I left really apart from buying and trading and all, but you were the only girl I loved."

She was blushing wildly the sun could get burned from the redness of her cheeks.

"Ok it's a date" she added.

He turned towards her fully and smirked "I look forward to it."

She instantly ran home. "Mum!?"

"Yes what astrid?" Asked her mother ingrid

"Is dad home?"

"No dear why?"

"Good because I think, I'm kinda in love with, ahhhh... Hiccup." Astrid usually kept things to her self but if it was serious she would always talk to her mother and never let her father know unless she has to.

"Oh uhhhhh that's great astrid but he's banished, he's only been temporarily granted access to berk."

"I know mum that's the problem, and we love each other he accidentally blurted it out yesterday."

"Does he know this?"

She sighed "I don't think so"

"Well I think you both should talk about your feelings for each other and see where to go from there.

"Yeah maybe your right I'll talk to him later thanks mum" and with that she raced out the door.

Her mother had no problem with hiccup, the only problem was that he was banished.

Plus he's still heir.

Astrid was running towards hiccup but was cut off by snotlout when he exclaims

" hiccup horrendous haddock the third i challenge for you right as heir"

Well this can't be good...

Thanks for support and things like that not sure when I can upload next but any way cya


End file.
